powerrangersfandomcom-20200223-history
Gachireus
is the third general of the Warfare Tribe Druidon to invade Earth and a major antagonist of Kishiryu Sentai Ryusoulger. Character History to be added Personality Gachireus seems to be the most arrogant general of the Druidon Tribe, as whenever someone would ask him a question, he would almost always responds with another question, while rarely giving any proper response, showing that he only cares about getting his way while preventing others from doing so, be it allies or enemies. He is also critical, as he quickly deride Kleon and Wizeru from wasting their time doing other things, instead of focusing on their goal of conquering Earth. He is also abusive to his subordinates, as he made Kleon squeeze out of as many essence in his body as possible, just to create 500 Kelpie Minosaurs to serve him, while lacking an empathy towards his suffering. In fact, his abusiveness is so great that Kleon saw the times with Tankjoh and Wizeru were heavenly compared to being with him. He is also short-fused, especially with Kleon's antics, and perfers the term withdrawl instead of running away due to his pride. Shattering it by defeating him in a strength match will set him into a raging frenzy, often to his own downfall. To add to it, he plans on the Druidon Tribe being the sole conquerers of Earth. He has apparently developed a rivalry with Canalo, the two often clashing whenever Gachireus appears. Due to his strict nature, he berates Wizeru's nonsensual methods, perferring chaos and extinction. However, despite his arrogant and domineering nature, he does show a degree of fear towards fellow Druidon member Pricious. Powers and Abilities *'Durability': Due to his heavily-armored body, Gachireus is extremely durable against his opponent's attacks. *'Portal Creation': Gachireus can create a chessboard-based laser portal to teleport himself from one place to another, similar to Tankjoh and Wizeru. *'Strength': Gachireus' strength exceeds the late Tankjoh's, being able to best KishiRyuOh Five Knights in combat. *'Fossilization': Gachireus can encase himself in amber to heal and increase his strength. *'Enlarging': Gachireus can enlarge himself after his fossilization is complete. *'Submarine Mode': Gachireus can open the port on the back of each leg to reveal a turbine, allowing him to move underwater like a submarine. Arsenal * : Gachireus can fire energy beams and missiles from the artillery cannon in each shoulder. * : Gachireus can use the spiral-style claws on his vambraces in combat; he can spin the vambraces for corkscrew jabs or unleash spiral energy punches. Profile * Height: 191cm (46.8m Giant) * Weight: 287kg (703.2t Giant) *Attribute: Rook Class Executive *Place of Distribution: Deep Sea of Serious Match *Classification: Druidon general *Experience Point: 503 Behind the Scenes Portrayal *Gachireus is voiced by , who is well known for Doggie Kruger in Tokusou Sentai Dekaranger, ''Hades Warrior God Ifrit in [[Mahou Sentai Magiranger|''Mahou Sentai Magiranger]], and Highness Duke Org Shuten in ''Hyakujuu Sentai Gaoranger''. His suit actor is . **Curiously, his somehow short-fused and arrogant nature brings to mind Shuten. Notes * He is the third Super Sentai villain to be voiced by Tetsu Inada, if one counted Power Rangers Dino Force Brave, where Tetsu Inada voiced the Japanese dub of the villain Homuras. * His motif appears to be a cross between that of a rook chess piece and a naval captain. * Gachireus' design bears some similarities to that of Captain Zahab, with the difference being Zahab is modeled after a traditional ship, while he is modeled after a modern ship. ** His design also bears some similarities to Kamen Rider Snipe Simulations Gamer Level 50 from [https://kamenrider.fandom.com/wiki/Kamen_Rider_Ex-Aid Kamen Rider Ex-Aid], specifically his double shoulder cannons and naval motif. *He is the first sentai villain debuting in the Reiwa period. Appearances * Kishiryu Sentai Ryusoulger **''Ep. 14: The Golden Knight'' **''Ep. 15: King of the Deep Sea'' **''Ep. 16: The Wish That Sunk into the Sea'' **''Ep. 17: The Captured Tough Guy'' **''Ep. 27: The Unrivaled Fists'' **''Kishiryu Sentai Ryusoulger The Movie: Time Slip! Dinosaur Panic!!'' **''Ep. 28: Micro Attack and Defense'' **''Ep. 29: Canalo's Marriage'' **''Ep. 31: Melody From The Sky'' **''Ep. 32: When The Rain of Hatred Ceases'' **''Ep. 33: New Assasin'' **''Ep. 34: The Space Dragon Appears!'' **''Ep. 35: The Greatest Battle on Earth (Flashback)'' References Category:Sentai Villains Category:Sentai Generals Category:Druidon Tribe Category:Replacement Sentai Villains Category:Knight Themed Villains Category:Sentai Arc Bosses Category:Sentai Water-elemental Monsters Category:Main Sentai Villains Category:Aliens